


Make Me Unbored

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Riding, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Naruto is bored one day and he decided that sex was the answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> It's been awhile since I've written Naruto and hopefully this story is as good as the last one. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \------

Naruto Uzumaki was bored for once. He was bored one day on being Hokage and he wishes that he was out there in the field instead. 

Ever since Boruto and Himawari been born, he and Hinata barely spend time with each other. The last time they had sex was when the two gotten married.

Naruto sighed as he looks around the room. It was pure emptiness. It was empty except for him and the stack of papers that was on his desk before him.

Naruto licks his lips as he decided to masturbate. He hadn't masturbated for quite awhile as there was barely any alone time nowadays.

He unzipped his pants and put down his briefs to free his cock. The cock sprang up freely as the cool air hit his cock, making him moan.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to move it up and down, making him moan. He thought about his wife Hinata but the thought didn't made him turned on.

He decided on a different tactic and thought about Tsunade's big breasts or Ino's beautiful figure with her breasts as the two were being fucked by him.

He was almost cumming until the door barged opened revealing Ino Yamanaka. She was out off breath as she stares at Naruto. "Hokage-sama! I heard some noises and thought…." She didn't finished as Naruto was staring at her frozen.

Ino blinks as she stepped a bit closer and gasped. There she was seeing a 9-inch cock as Naruto had his hand wrapped around it. She could clearly see that Naruto was masturbating and had interrupted him upon her arrival.

"I-I'm sorry, Hokage-sama! I didn't know….!" Ino stammers out embarrassed.

Naruto was calm and collected as he stares at Ino. "I want to fuck you, Ino," he said as he stood up as his cock was hanging out.

"W-What?! I-I'm with Shikamaru! And what about Hinata?" Ino asked.

"You keep staring at my cock and I'm sure the both of them wouldn't mind," Naruto said lying. "Why don't you strip for me?" He asked.

Ino indeed wanted to be fucked by Naruto as she hadn't seen a cock that big and thick. Ino nodded without saying anything as she slowly strips for Naruto who watches lustfully.

\------- 

Naruto was sitting back down in his chair as Ino was riding him up and down on his cock. The both of them were moaning as Naruto had both of his hands on Ino's breasts as her back was facing him.

He was kneading, playing and rubbing her breasts and nipples every time Ino would go up and Naruto would thrust up forward to match in sync. 

Naruto's cock was making her full and Ino knew that it would be never the same again after this. Naruto loved breasts and that was one of the reasons why he married Hinata in the first place.

Ino suddenly made her pace faster as she wanted Naruto to cum inside her. "Oh fuck yea, baby, oh fuck…" 

Naruto kisses her shoulder as he thrusted up with her movement. Her breast fitted perfectly inside the palm of his hand.

Naruto moved his hand towards Ino's clit as she suddenly screamed. Naruto smirked as he knew Ino was close to cuming as he moved his fingers around the clitoris.

"Please Hokage-sama, please….."

Pretty soon, Ino was cuming on Naruto's fingers as Naruto also came inside Ino with a satisfied sigh. "T-That was wonderful, Ino," Naruto mutters.

Ino's breathing was slowing down as she turned her head towards Naruto as the two kissed. The two kissed as if there was no tomorrow until Ino was the one who pulled away.

"I needed that fuck," Ino said as she licks her lips as she got off of Naruto's lap.

"Before you go, Ino, I want you to suck me," Naruto said looking at her.

Ino looks down and saw that there was still cum on Naruto's cock from when he came. She was about to protest but decided against it as nobody ever gets away from arguing with the Hokage.

Ino nodded as Naruto watches Ino who sunk down to kneel in front of him.

\-------

"Now, what was it you came here for before I fucked you?" Naruto asked as soon as Ino was done dressing in front of him.

"Oh it was just that my team and I hadn't been on missions lately and we were wondering if there's one available," Ino explained.

"Unfortunately there isn't one right now. Technology is improving our society which is having a problem with the ninja's," Naruto said slowly.

Ino was about to say something but the door opened suddenly revealing Lee and Gai-sensei. "I better get going," Ino said as she knew that it suddenly became a private meeting. "Thank you for the lecture, Hokage-sama," Ino said winking as she left.

\-------

Ino finally found Sakura who was in the marketplace looking at a jewelry. "Hey forehead, I need to talk to you," She said.

"Whatever for? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Sakura, it's about Naruto," Ino said.

"Yea, what about him?" Sakura asked as she turns to look at the seller. "How much is it for this necklace?" She asked.

Ino sighed as she leans towards her ear so that the seller wouldn't hear. "I just had sex with Naruto," She whispered.

Time seemed to be stilled for both women until Sakura shrieked out loud. "W-WHAT?!"

It was at that time now where everyone that was around them turned to look at both of the women. At least nobody heard on what I said to Sakura, Ino thought as she was relieved a bit.

\-------

Naruto was checking the office one last time for the day as he was ready to go home. He didn't want to but he knew Hinata would be waiting for him.

However that thought was crushed as the door opened with a bang making Naruto jumped. Naruto turns around to see who the intruder was and saw Hinata, who was panting out off breath. "Hinata! What is it, what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I-It's Boruto, Naruto. His in the hospital," Hinata said.

"What?! What happened?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"They won't tell me unless you're there," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded in understanding as he follows his wife to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has time with Shizune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I was going to write a Pokemon story but I sort of lost hope with it so I stopped writing it.
> 
> So here's the next chapter for this story! Enjoy!
> 
> \-------

Naruto stares down at Boruto on the hospital bed as he was unconscious. Hinata should be back soon with Himawari.

"How long does he have to stay here for?" Naruto asked the nurse.

The nurse was about to say something but was interrupted when Sakura came running into the hospital room. "I'm so sorry! I just gotten the news and had to run here," Sakura said as she looks at Naruto. Her face flushes suddenly as Naruto looks at her in bewilderment.

"Well, I'll fill you in on what's going on," the nurse said as she and Sakura left the room leaving Naruto alone with his son.

\--------

Sakura returns to the room by herself as she saw Naruto now sitting on one of the chairs beside the bed. "Everything will be alright, Naruto. His unconscious for the moment and he'll be asleep for the rest of the night," She said.

Naruto was about to reply but a voice interrupted him before he could. "How's Boruto?" Hinata's voice asked worriedly as she was panting slightly.

"His fine, Hinata. Just unconscious," Naruto said looking at her. "Why don't you and Himawari stay here for the moment? I have to talk to Sakura privately in the office," he said.

Sakura looks at him oddly but Hinata nodded anyway. "Don't be gone long," She said as Naruto smiles and he left with Sakura to go to the office.

\-------

Naruto was sitting on the chair with his clothes on as Sakura sat on his lap. She had her clothes on but Naruto was caressing her ass slowly as they spoke. "I'm not in the mood for sex right now, but I'm hoping that you'll be here tomorrow to do it," he said.

Sakura nodded as she moans softly at the feeling of what Naruto was doing to her. Sasuke was never in the village as much as before anymore and she was feeling horny. After Ino told her what happened earlier, she couldn't wait to have that cock in her.

The last time she had a cock was when Kakashi and Gai banged up on her and it had been extremely erotic. Luckily Sarada was at a friend's place that night. "I'll be ready for you, Naruto. I'll watch Boruto extra carefully," Sakura promised.

Naruto nodded. "Hinata is busy tomorrow with her clan duties and Himawari will be with her. Just take care of Boruto and hopefully I'll come by after my duties to pick him up," he said.

Sakura nodded eagerly and the two kissed before leaving the office to go back.

\-------

It was another boring day for Naruto as he was working on the paperwork that was set for him on top of his desk.

He had hoped that he could see Sakura more earlier before getting Boruto, but he guessed wrong. The door opened suddenly as Naruto looks up to see who it was.

Naruto's jaw dropped as it was Shizune. "S-Shizune! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Tsunade is coming by tomorrow cause she's bored," Shizune said sighing in annoyance. "She asked me to tell you firsthand and so I agreed," She said.

"Why is she coming?" Naruto asked.

Shizune ignored the question as she stares at Naruto. "I'm here for a few days for a vacation and to visit old friends. I found out from Ino that you're a stud with a huge cock. Is it true?" She asked.

"W-What?"

"I may be inexperience but I've been around the block though. I want to suck you're cock Naruto," Shizune said licking her lips.

"Oh fuck…."

\--------

Naruto moans as he watches Shizune lick his cock with her tongue all the way up to the mushroom head tip before taking it all in her mouth.

He groans as he put his hand on top of her head for encouragement. It had been awhile since he had an actual blowjob. Shizune was like a pro as she bobbed her head.

Naruto groans as he felt Shizune's tongue swirling around his cock as she bobbed her head. He slightly thrusted his cock in her mouth as Shizune made a gagging noise before letting go off the cock.

"N-Naruto!"

"Sorry," Naruto replied as he had forgotten that it was Shizune momentarily.

Shizune sighed as she stroked his cock slowly before she opened her mouth and continued to suck on him. Naruto watches Shizune as she got one of her hands and began playing with her fully clothed tits. It was an erotic sight indeed.

Naruto wanted to push his cock more deeper inside of Shizune's mouth, but he didn't want to gag her again and so, he decided to just let her have fun.

Naruto's breathing became erratic and pretty soon he had shot his load inside the hot mouth of Shizune as he heard a loud moan coming from her.

Naruto grunted as he looks down and saw that Shizune was licking him off clean. "Oh fuck, Shizune," he muttered.

"Mmmm, now I know why Ino was bragging about you," Shizune said lustfully as she gave his cock one last lick before standing up.

"What about you? You didn't came," Naruto said.

"Oh believe me, I did," Shizune replied as she leans in to kiss Naruto on the cheek before leaving.

"Fuck…."

\--------

Naruto was finally on his way to the hospital when he bumped into Ino who was walking alongside Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey Naruto, we heard about what happened with Boruto. Is he alright?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

Naruto nodded. "He should be discharged today," he said, "listen, can I speak with Ino privately?" He asked.

The two looked at one another as Ino fidgeted nervously. "Sure, when your done talking Ino, meet us at the restaurant," Chouji said smiling as he and Shikamaru left.

Once the two were out off earshot, he turns to look at Ino. "I just had a very interesting visit with Shizune, Ino," he began and Ino knew she was in a bit of trouble as she gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> I know it was short but the next chapter should be longer hopefully. What did you guys think of it?

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> How was it? Good or bad?


End file.
